Bada-Bing Bada-Boom Baby(and The Stuff That Follows)
by Shittake Ramen
Summary: AU McGee quits before Vance can split up the team due to his 'condition'. He takes a job offer in England where he meets up with family and old and new friends. As an SNDA agent he knows he will have to confront his old life again sooner or later. Rated T-M for mentions of mpreg , violence, the once and a blue moon curse word, and the use of weapons and force.


**Disclaimer:** Just a little short story to keep the masses entertained till I can upload the next couple of chapters to my other to stories. As always thanks for following and reading. AU were its rare but not unheard of for men to get pregnant and for women to have extra parts. Also since its a cross over Harry and Hermione meet Tim during the Holiday break in third year and have been friends since. Oh one more thing I don't own NCIS or Harry Potter I am just using them for this story.**Please R&R.**

* * *

The wind blows strong against the windows as the thunder mark the closing in of what would be a record breaking storm.

Timothy McGee EX-NCIS agent and acclaimed crime novelist run his hands through his hair. He had let it become way to long with his pregnancy just starting to show. The small bump barley noticeable if you didn't know what to look for. He had handed in his resignation to Vance shortly after Jenny Shepard died and before Vance had a chance to break apart the team Tim took his leave not because of Vance or the changes Vance was bound to bring but because he couldn't bear to be working at NCIS with Jen no longer there. First Kate died and then Jenny followed a few years later it was just too much in to short a time spanned. Besides he had to think about his child now and what was best for him or her. The team wouldn't last forever anyways he had known that when he first set his sights on joining team Gibbs and while at first he was overjoyed to be on the team it quickly turned into annoyance. Having Ziva David there change things and whether or not for the better was still up for Kate and Tony and him the team was were he wanted to be and their closing rate was legendary. They had worked well together and Tim is sure had things went differently Kate and Tony might have ended up together. Tim picked up on all the signs that those two had given off. There bickering and flirting was that of an old married couple or someone who had known each other forever. It was all in said and done in love even that moments they picked on him and Tim knew this.

With Ziva it was different she came in under the word of Jenny ( who would later admit to Tim the only reason she let Ziva on the team was a political move because SECNAV wanted to have the Mossad office in debt to them for pulling strings otherwise she wouldn't have done it) to work on the team as Kate replacement things slowly started going down hill from there. Tony normal banner with Tim got more biting and hurtful and no longer carried that care free tone of teasing and love that it use to have when Kate was around and Ziva and Tony bicker in a way that one person always had to have the upper hand. Gibbs yelled at the two of them arguing more then he did at Tony or him not working hard enough. It when without saying that no one trusted Ziva David on team Gibbs she was a Mossad officer first and a NCIS agent second. Even as time passed Gibbs gave her a hard time and while he may have warmed up to her Tim knew that a quarter of the stuff she got in trouble for Kate would have gotten away with. It definitely didn't help her case when they found out much later that Ari was also a Mossad office and Ziva's half brother. Who cared if she killed Ari Tim knew from what little information he did have that Ziva was more than likely sent to clean up Ari's mess because Mossad agents didn't leave traces and terminate rogue agent gone off the straight and narrow.

Tim could sympathize with Ziva I mean she did kill her brother but had they not had her working at NCIS would she have gone back to Tel Viv without much care for the mess Ari caused and they lives he ruined? Tim wonders about that quite a bit from time to time.

BOOM! CRACK! THUNK!

The sound of the wind getting stronger and the tree branch not far from Tim's apartment window breaking into small pieces under the pressure of the strong gust of wind. The noise brought Tim out of his dark thoughts and he moved to close the blinds on the window. Looking around his dark apartment lighting up ever time lightning flash across the sky out side he went over the list of things he still needed to pack before he moved out. He was trying his best to mentally preparing himself for the calls he was bound to get from Gibbs if the team ever got back together. He wouldn't change his cell number when he moved to England in case Tony or Abby or ant of the rest needed him. He owed the that much.

RING! RING! RING!

The sound of his cell bounce off the walls of the quite apartment that seemed bigger without the furniture in it. Tim made his way across the living area to his bedroom where his cell was laying on the bed charging.

" Hello."

"_Hello Timothy._"

Tim smiled and plopped down on his bed.

"Hi Hermione how things going is Ron overworking himself?"

Hermione laughed was heard bouncing off the walls in the silent apartment.

"_Heaven no and Timothy we know each other long enough for you to call me 'mione silly_."

Tim's smile widened.

" I know that honestly you only say my full name when I've done something to piss you off or if I'm in trouble. So what did I do this time?"

" _Well first things first I can believe there would ever be a day Ron would work hard on anything. I guess the times have changed._"

Tim laughed.

" Yeah I know. Ron back when I first meet him couldn't believe the amount of work that we did for school it was almost like we were speaking forbbin words."

" _Ha I hear that. Let's not get off topic though Ron's work ethic is not way I'm calling. Harry told me you accepted Remus's offer to work in the SNDA as the agent in charge of technology related_ crimes."

" Yes I did. You know Remus has a keen sense for when someone is no longer working at a job. Of course I was a bit reluctant because I know so little about techno magic aside from what I read in the case files."

" _Since he went through so many himself before founding the SNDA with Kingsly and "Mad Eye" Moody I can honestly say he speaking from experience. Harry and I have miss you. It been ages since we've seen you. I am glad however that you are coming to see us and you are more than welcome to say here with me if you like._"

" I know that 'mione and I am thankful for the offer but I have already sent my stuff ahead to Penelope's house."

Hermione huffed into the phone.

"_Okay Tim I wont bring it up again. However you do realize you'll be on desk duty most of the time due to your condition."_

_" _You say that like I'm sick or dying Hermione I'm only pregnant because apparently I slept with some weird creature guy who can get any pregnant even if the don't have the gene in them to began with."

" _Tim I know that and sorry for bringing it up that guy was a jerk. Anyway I still don't get why he told Harry first instead off me."_

Tim smiled he could feel the pout that was coming over the phone though Hermione would pretend it didn't happen later.

" Hermione I wasn't sure myself at that time and Harry was in town working on a case. I didn't want him staying in a hotel so I offred for hime to stay with me. H e was there when the morning sickness started."

" _You do have a point. I will admit I went a little crazy with the baby clothes and Harry was just as bad. Ron had to put a limit on what we could spend can you believe that?"_

Tim smirked he actuality could believe that.

" _I could cover over via appration and help move the rest of your stuff to Penelope's house after work tomorrow with Harry. We don't want you over working yourself."_

" That's sounds good and maybe I could just avoid having to take a plane or something since that ride it bound to be a long uncomfortable one."

" _Tim were are still going to have to make a paper trail in case anyone ask question on how you got all the way across the pond with taking a train bus or airplane. Besides your just lucky that your fur enough along that it doesn't affect the baby otherwise I would say that you would have to deal with the 22 hour flight from Washington D.C to England._"

" That sounds fair enough oh and tell harry I said hi and that I'm taking breaks between packing."

" _I will oh before I forget Penelope wanted me to tell you the stuff you sent has arrive at her house. Don't worry about moving that stuff Remus and Kingsly did that the day after the movers drop it off."_

_" _Oh tell the guys I said thank you I am so looking forward to a new place and a fresh start. Plus I'll be with Penny and Susan so I'm happy."

" _Your going to have to tell Penny soon or she will notice. I mean it is good new that will do some good after your parent divorce."_

Tim signed.

" Yeah your right I'll tell the girls after everything's moved in and settled just don't say anything till then okay."

" _Of course I won't Tim but make sure that you do tell them and get some rest will be over early enough."_

" Okay I will _mom. _Yes I did take them ... and yes I did. Hermione good bye... yeah see you tomorrow."

Time hung up the phone a the rain drops began falling at a much softer pace. He was bursting with nervous energy. He couldn't wait to be back among family and good friends and spend time with his girls.

* * *

**After note**: Just a quick tid bit Timothy knew Harry and Hermione from school. He meet Ron later after he and Hermione stopped playing games and started to date for a whiled. In this universe Sirus did the smart thing and took Harry to the only person he trusted ...Andromeda Tonks his cousin who was no longer apart of the magical word but new enough about it to teach Harry what he needed to know. Sorry to Sirus fans he still dies just a bit later and because he was working on the job as an Aurora. So Tonks and him are like brother and sister and Andromeda lives in the country away from London. Before Lily died her and James along with Severus(AU people) and Prof. Flitwick started a school for the mundane and half-blood born witches and wizards. Hogwarts was decaling it had been for years and the other top schools of Europe were no better. So instead of going to Hogwarts most of the characters end up going to this to this school instead. This school expanded as other parents and educators joined their cause for better educated and one the progress with time and still respected the old ways. This school had a mix of classes both magical and mundane. It starts from pre-k through to university level and has school branches all over Europe and America so no matter where you moved or lived you could still continue your education with out having to leave home for most of the year. Some of the braches do offer boarding school but that is an optional thing in all of the countries the schools are in. The school has been around long enough for Alumni to be in the top position in both magical and mundane areas of work. So think roughly around Tony and Ziva age would be the very first gradates of this school.

A name pool would be nice. If you can think of a name to call the school please let me know I will make mentions of the school through the next chapter but I wont really focus on it till it has a name. Please read and review and don't worry I won't hold chapters back if I don't get any. I do this for fun in my free time so whether or not you so leave a review it would be nice to know someone is reading and enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.


End file.
